Gathering of Magic
by Brian B
Summary: In order to defeat the Thundercats, the Ancient Spirits of evil have told Mumm-Ra of an ancient horn that will destroy them. However it requires a magical price. Mumm-Ra enlists the Mutants, Lunatacs, and Berserkers to capture anything magical.
1. Foreword

Gathering of the Magic  
  
by: Brian B  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The rights and privileges of "Thundercats" is owned by someone other than myself. As are most of characters, vehicles, and other references made in this story. This is a work of fiction and the story itself is owned and copyrighted by me as outlined in the internet privacy act. People who write me requesting to display this story on their site or the people who currently own the master license for Thundercats are the only ones other than Fanfiction.net or myself who may display this story legally elsewhere.  
  
Foreword: This is my first Thundercats fanfic and hopefully not my last. The names used for the members of the "Thundercats Fanclub" come from people I have known in the past and people I have never known, however, that does not really mean that they were fans of the show. As it is, the fanclub used here never really existed to the best of my knowledge. This is meant as a tribute, to one of my favorite cartoon shows growing up, and to the people who worked so hard to make it as good as it was. Also, as a side note. As you read this story, it will be helpful if you have a knowledge of how the characters speak.  
  
Since the whole Thundercat Fanclub this is Chapter 1, I'm considering just scraping the whole chapter. Besides, it's really short. LMK what you think, either in review or at the message board linked on my profile page. 


	2. The Unknown Episode

Gathering of the Magic  
  
by: Brian Burns  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Unknown Episode  
  
It was another sunny day as two members of the Thundercats Fanclub were walking to their meeting at Brandon's house today to hold their weekly meeting.  
  
"So do you know anything about this unknown episode Kevin?" the first kid asked. "No I don't." Kevin replied. "Though Brian hinted it was a pretty good episode." Have you heard anything about it Jason?"  
  
Jason shook his head, "No, I did a search for it on the net last night but couldn't find anything about it. Weird name though, 'The Gathering of the Magic'."  
  
  
Kevin chuckled, "Yeah, strange, but those eps with weird titles usually were some of the best episodes." Kevin checked his watch, "Oh crap! we're going to be late! Let's go!"  
  
The two friends ran as fast as they could until they reached Brandon's place and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hey! Come on in!" standing there in the doorway was Kyle. The youngest member of the fanclub, having been born after the cancellation of Thundercats, but joined the fanclub having recently discovered them while visiting a friend's. "Don't worry you guys, you haven't missed a thing."  
  
As the club members got settled, Brian, one of the charter members came in from the other room.  
  
"Alright guys, here's the reason we're all here today." He began, "What we have here is a forgotten episode of the Thundercats. Even I haven't watched it yet. So without further adieu let's get the show going!" finishing as he placed the tape into the VCR and pressed PLAY.  
  
"Hey! Fast Forward through the FBI warning!" Kevin shouted.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brandon asked, "It loses it's effect if you go too far and have to rewind."  
  
Jason hissed, "Shhh it's starting!"  
  
All of a sudden there came the call "Thundercats!!" from the TV and all listened to the classic opening theme. 


	3. The Black Pyramid

Chapter 2: The Black Pyramid  
  
Thunder and lightning clashed around the Black Pyramid, home of Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living Devil Priest. Slowly Mumm-Ra's casket began to glow and open as the ancient mummy was awakened by a silent summoning from the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Walking to the magic cauldron Mumm-Ra in the center of the antechamber, he looked into the bubbling waters with interest. As he did so, the Ancient Spirits spoke.  
  
"Mumm-Ra, we have patiently awaited the day when you would rid Third Earth of those accursed Thundercats."  
  
Mumm-Ra cringed, "Forgive me Evil ones. Mumm-Ra will try harder in your bidding."  
  
"Silence!" The spirits roared as the eyes of their respective statues glowed red. "We have found a solution that will rid us of those blasted Thundercats forever!"  
  
"A solution oh evil ones? What could it be?" He inquired.  
  
"Look into the cauldron Mumm-Ra. This is the Horn of Hexalon. The ancient city that long ago was destroyed by an unknown force. Find the horn Mumm-Ra, and you will finally destroy the Thundercats!"  
  
Bowing Mumm-Ra replied, "Thank you Spirits. Mumm-Ra will find the horn and finally be able to restore Third Earth to the glory days of old filled with Evil."  
  
"Wait Mumm-Ra." the Spirits warned, "Look once more into the Cauldron."  
  
Mumm-Ra looked back into the Cauldron and the image changed to show a simple box next to the horn.  
  
Confused Mumm-Ra asked, "What does this mean?"  
  
The Spirits answered, "Mumm-Ra, you must fill that mystic box with magic until it is full, though you do not have the power required, so you must obtain it from the magical creatures and places of power of Third Earth. Place the magic in the box and you will be able to summon the full power of the horn. Now go!"  
  
Mumm-Ra cackled, "Finally, the end of the Thundercats draws near!" Bending down, Mumm-Ra summoned his faithful dog Ma-Mutt.  
  
"Ma-Mutt, you must go to the Mutants, the Berserkers, and the Lunatacs. Inform them to capture all things and creatures with magical power and bring them to an island that is 50 miles South of Ravage Island. I will be making things ready to capture their magical essences. Now on your way!"  
  
Ma-Mutt's eyes glowed and he took off, flying through the opening in the ceiling of the Black Pyramid.  
  
  
Turning back to the cauldron Mumm-Ra summoned his powers of transformation.  
  
"Ancient Spirits of Evil....  
Transform this decayed form,  
to Mumm-Ra, the Ever.. Living!"  
  
And once again the tranformation from the old decrepit mummy to the powerful ever-living warrior took place and Mumm-Ra the Ever living source of Evil took up the Sword of Plun-Darr and flew off to put his plans into action.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ma-Mutt arrives at Castle Plun-Darr, the fortress of the Mutants. Monkian is sitting watch in the control center as the reptilian S-S-Slithe walks in.  
  
*Author's note: Whenever you see this a double ** that character makes their characteristic sound. For Monkian, it's monkey noises, for Jackalman it's a fast paced laugh sorta like a hyena, for Vultureman it's a caw sound, and for Mumm-Ra it's his evil cackling.*  
  
  
"Monkian! What do you think you are doing?" Slithe snarled.  
  
Startled, Monkian falls out of his chair. "Huh? Oh it's you S-S-Slithe. ** What's up?"  
  
Slithe, obviously irate, storms over to Monkian, "Obvioussly not you fur face! You're ssuppossed to be watching the telesscreen for posssible intruderss. Yesss."  
  
Monkian yawned as he got to his feet. "** Relax S-S-Slithe, nobody would be foolish enough to come, ** 'round here."  
  
Just then they hear the sound of scratching at the window/telescreen. As they looked over, a strange mist began to seep into the control room.  
  
"** What.. What is it S-S-Slithe?!" Monkian exclaimed.  
  
Slithe hissed, "I don't know Monkian, but I don't like it. Yesss."  
  
Out of the mist formed the red cloaked image of Mumm-Ra. (Really Ma-Mutt)  
  
  
"** Mumm-Ra! **" Monkian exclaimed as he backed up a pace.  
  
S-S-Slithe stepped forward and spoke in a condesending tone. "And what bringss you here, oh mighty, Mumm-Ra?"   
  
"I have a job for you, mutant. You will gather up all things and creatures with magical, mystical, abilities, and take them to a location 50 miles South of Ravage Island."  
  
"** And why would we ** want to do that, Mumm-Ra?" Monkian boldy questioned.  
  
"Silence mutant! You will do as I command!"  
  
S-S-Slithe responded as Monkian cowered, "Yess, Mumm-Ra, we will obey. But if we only knew what thiss wass for..."  
  
"Follow my instructions mutant, and it shall be revealed to you."  
  
With that Mumm-Ra (really Ma-Mutt) disappeared back into the mist and left for Darkside to contact the Lunatacs.  
  
  
Mokian turned to Slithe, "** What ** Do you think S-S-Slithe? Should we do as Mumm-Ra said?"  
  
  
"Yesss Monkian. We will do asss Mumm-Ra ssayss. However, we will watch for any opportunity that we may use to our advantage. Yess."  
  
Monkian laughed, "Yes S-S-Slithe. I'll get Jackalman and Vultureman."   
  
"Yesss Monkian. Tell them our first target will be the Unicorns in the Forest of the Unicorns. I'll join you with the nosediver soon. Now go!"  
  
With that Monkian left the control room and headed toward the dining hall where he figured at least Jackalman would be. Monkian entered the dining hall to the clatter of plates on the floor.  
  
"You call this food?!" an enraged Jackalman yelled. "Go back to the kitchen and bring me some real food!" and he threw another plate at the servant for emphasis.  
  
"Hold the food Jackalman ** we've got work to do."  
  
"And what work would that be Monkian?"  
  
"** Mumm-Ra wants us to gather up anything magical, and ** bring it to him." Monkian explained.  
  
Jackalman cakcled, "** Why should we? What's in it for us?"  
  
Monkian replied, "** Slithe thinks that there we may ** be able to find an opportunity that will benefit us. He said that our first target will be the Unicorns in the forest. I'm off to tell Vuletureman, We'll meet you ** at the launch bay."  
  
As Mokian leaves, Jackalman snarls, "What a bother. Well, I'll go along with it, but first I'll stop for a quick bite. **" and he leaves for the kitchen.  
  
  
While the mutants mobilize their forces, Ma-Mutt is approaching the Tower of Omens, which he must pass to get into the Forest of Mists which leads to Darkside. Inside the tower an alarm sounds..  
  
Bengali raced into the command room. "Lynx-O! What is it?"  
  
Fingering his braile board Lynx-O answered, "I'm not quite sure Bengali. The braile board has detected something headed toward Darkside, but, it can't lock on and identify it."  
  
"Can you put it on the screen Lynx-O?"  
  
"Yes, can you make anything out Bengali?"  
  
Bengali answered, "No, I don't see anything. Maybe Pumyra and I should take the Thunderstrike out and investigate?"  
  
Lynx-O responded, "No Bengali, if it does indeed enter the Forest of Mists then you won't be able to follow. I'll go, someone should stay here to defend the tower in case anything happens."  
  
Bengali replied, "You're right Lynx-O, but Pumyra hasn't returned from the Berbil village and I can't let you go alone!"  
  
"Don't worry about me Bengali, right now the important thing is to find out what, if anything, that disturbance is."  
  
Bengali growled, "You're right Lynx-O, but I still don't like it!"  
  
Moments later the Thunderstrike roared through the sky. The Blind thundercat Lynx-O at the controls being guided by his braile board, flew toward the unknown disturbance as Bengali watched his progress back in the Tower. 


	4. The Gathering Begins

Chapter 3: The Gathering Begins  
  
  
"** There's another one S-S-Slithe!" called Monkian.  
  
"Yess, I ssee it!" Slithe responded as he piloted his nosediver toward the fleeing unicorn and captured it with a net missle.  
  
Slithe called through the communicators, "Mutantss report!"  
  
"Vultureman here, ** I have the female guardian in sight and am proceeding to ** capture her staff **."  
  
"** Jackalman here S-S-Slithe. I've captured four unicorns and in pursuit of two more."  
  
"Monkian, go help Jackalman round up those two unicorns while I search for the male guardian. Yess."  
  
"** Right S-S-Slithe." and Monkian flew his skycutter towards Jackalman's position.  
  
  
"No.. you must not do this!" the female guardian cried.  
  
"** Quiet! Guardian! ** You, cannot stop us!" Vultureman cried as he swooped down in his flying machine to make an attempt at the guardian's staff.  
  
The guardian dodged just in time and began running again.  
  
"I, I must make it to the river of Despair!" She thought.  
  
"** You cannot not escape me gaurdian!" Vultureman cackled, "** I will hunt you down!"  
  
Vultureman swooped down again, and again, the guardian managed to elude his flying machines grasp.  
  
"The river! I've made it!" she thought. Turning she called to Vultureman. "You miserable mutant! You've captured many of the unicorns in our care and disturbed the tranquility of the forest! Well, I'm not running now so take your best shot you molting old feather duster!"   
  
"** How dare you ** talk to me that way! ** You insolent guardian! I'll ** destroy you!" Enraged, Vultureman puts his flying machine into a dive and fires several blaster bolts at the guardian.  
  
As the guardian stood her ground she thought, "I must hold my ground a little longer.. and.... now!!"  
The guardian quickly rolled to her left as Vultureman passed over where she had stood. As he began to circle around for another pass, the waters in the River of Despair began to swirl and a dark sihliouette and glowing eyes appeared from beneath the water.  
  
"** What is that?! **" Vultureman cawed.  
  
Suddenly, the swirling waters shot up into the sky in a water cyclone nearly hitting Vultureman's flying machine. "**" Vultureman cried as he banked sharply to avoid it.  
  
But it wasn't over yet, as through the raised torrent of water burst the Black Widow Shark! Screeching it's song of death the Black Widow Shark launched itself at Vultureman. Shrieking in terror, Vultureman turned sharply to avoid the Black Widow Shark only to have a bite taken out of his flying machine's wing.  
  
Activating his communicator Vultureman screeched back to Slithe. "Mayday! ** Mayday!"  
  
"What is it Vultureman?" came Slithe's voice over the com.  
  
"** I've taken damage, S-S-Slithe. The guardian ** is at the River of Despair, I would've had her ** but this huge shark took a bite out of my flying machine's ** wing."  
  
"You featherbrain! That wass the Black Widow Shark! The guardian probably lured you there hoping you'd be fool enough to fly over the river! Yesss! Very well, I'll ssend Jackalman and Monkian to take care of the guardian."  
  
"What about ** me?!" Vultureman squaked.  
  
Slithe responded, "Who caress? Yess! Get your carcasss back to the casstle, repair your flying machine, if you can, and get back here! We're off to the Geyser of Life for some of it's mysstic waterss after we finish up here."  
  
Meanwhile, Ma-Mutt has reached Sky Tomb and imparted Mumm-Ra's message in the same manner as at Castle Plun-Darr. The Lunatacs were none too happy about being ordered around by Mumm-Ra, but Luna sees what may become an oppotunity for them just as the mutants. Unbeknownst to Ma-Mutt or the Lunatacs, Lynx-O had managed to track Ma-Mutt down and was able to overhear the conversation of Mumm-Ra's instructions. Feeling his way back to the Thunderstrike, Lynx-O heads back toward the Forest of Mists.  
  
  
*Author's note: Like the mutants, some of the lunatacs also have signature sounds they make. Again I will mark them with a double ** when a character makes their characteristic sound. For Tug-mug it's sort of an annoying chortle/laugh that has a kind of metalic sound to it, for Amok, it's usually sounds that resemble gutteral grunts and snorts, Red-Eye has sort of a hissing sound. Like you drink something cold, inhale, and give it an "h" sound as you do. Chilla has a similiar sound, though it's more like an icy wind blowing through an empty cavern. As for Luna, sometimes she wails akin to a banshee. And like a banshee her wailing is very hard to listen too. Basically she does this when she throws a temper-tantrum.*  
  
  
"** Luna! I'm getting some sort of transmission!" Red Eye exclaimed.  
  
"Well then put it on the screen Red Eye." Luna demanded.  
  
"No, Luna, it's not coming through Sky Tomb's systems, I'm getting it direct. It's, it's the Thunderstrike!"  
  
"Well then do something Red Eye!!"  
  
"These signals, I've seen them before, they act like radar. ** That must be how they can navigate the Forest of Mists. If I can generate a scattering pulse I can ** disrupt these signals and those thundercats won't have a chance of navigating through there."  
  
"Don't talk! Just do it Red Eye!"  
  
"** There, it's done Luna, I've jammed the signals. They should crash anytime."  
  
"Well done Red Eye, unfortunately we don't have the time to take care of the thundercats properly. Get Sky Tomb airborne and let's go capture some magic."  
  
Luna continued, "Tell me Red Eye, why didn't you notice those signals before?"  
  
Red Eye replied, "** I was too busy tracking the distortion that turned out to be Mumm-Ra."  
  
Luna laughed, "Well, no matter now, with the Thunderstrike out of commision, and your jamming signal in place, we won't have to worry about the Thundercats navigating to Darkside ever again." 


End file.
